There has been widely known an internal combustion engine including an EGR path that connects an exhaust path and an intake path of the internal combustion engine for enabling exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) that recirculates a part of exhaust gas into the intake path via the EGR path (for example, see Patent Literature 1).